


The Paper Note

by Alana_S_James (Holly_A_Taylor)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for You Are Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_A_Taylor/pseuds/Alana_S_James
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one used pen and paper any more. That's what made John's note more personal and intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paper Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Almost Human fanfiction, and my first story posted here. It's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't a chemistry laboratory report so please be kind. :)
> 
> I know this one's short but, I'm taking a little break from another Stannex fic I'm working on. I could've gone further with this one (and I may in the future), I just needed to write something that was a little happier than what else I'm working on.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Hand written notes were a thing of the past. The simple act of handwriting was lost on the digital era, almost gone forever. There was something about sitting down and taking out a piece of paper and a pen. The scratch of a ballpoint as ink flowed smoothly from the tip. The power of simple letters strung together to form words, to form sentences, given the personal touch by being written by hand.

These day's people would judge those who stuck with the tried and tested old fashioned ways. But that didn’t stop John Kennex from taking out the pen that Kira Larsen had given him or from searching for that sheet of paper.

Using the pen had felt awkward to the detective. John rarely used pen and paper in this digital society but he was still able to scrawl out what he’d intended to write.

_5560 Sequoia Boulevard. Dinner tonight? 20:30?_

John carefully folded the note and handed it to Valerie. The ball was in her court as he stood there watching intently, waiting for her response. An air of nervousness washed over John. Nervous wasn’t normally a word you’d use to describe John, but, right now, this moment made him nervous. It wasn’t the fear of rejection that made him nervous; it was being the one to make the first move. There hadn’t been a significant other in his life since before the accident, since Anna.

After several moments a slight giggle escaped Valerie’s lips, and she nodded her answer to his note. The breath he hadn’t realized he was holding was released from John’s lungs, and his lips turned up in a small smile.

“Thanks, for the chew.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
